Generally, since a large scale integrated circuit, a resistor, a transistor, or a diode generates a lot of heat during the operation, the components normally operate only when the heat must be radiated to maintain under a predetermined temperature. Particularly, in a case of an electronic device generating a great deal of heat, if heat is not radiated, the device is broken due to overheat. Thus, the heat must be radiated.
A conventional radiator plate is concentrated to maximize a surface so as to increase radiating effect. As a result, a heat sink must be designed to minimize thickness and to increase surface area.
Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-0078809 discloses a heat sink including a heat pipe for transferring heat of a heat absorbing unit and for emitting the heat to the exterior so that the heat sink has a fin structure with broad surface area. However, due to the increased surface area, efficiency of using space may be deteriorated.
Moreover, although a cooling fan is used in order to increase radiation efficiency, the cooling fan generates noise.
Because of the above-mentioned problem, Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-0084618 discloses vibrating fins using an electromagnet instead of the cooling fan. However, the heated air is not easily cooled by the vibration of the vibration fins and the cooling effect must be insignificant.